Wherever you will go
by baby-heart
Summary: chap 5 is up!!! have fun reading! Rukawa has been forced to marry a girl and the girl has been also forced to marry him for the sake of their FAMILY. Will he/she marry him/her?? or not!! Find out the story. keep on...!
1. where ever you will go

"Wherever you will go"  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE NEWS  
  
***"Kaede, you should be early tomorrow. Just forget about basketball just for a minute. It's really urgent dear. There will be visitors coming here. I've bought you clothes to wear. It will fit you so much darling!" Mrs. Rukawa said to Kaede who was waiting for his mum to finish. "What for?" he asked coldly. "I won't tell you anything until tomorrow! Just be early Rukawa-kun." Her mother said with a grin. ***  
  
He thought as he walks towards the house. Rukawa's hands on his pocket walking coolly in the street until he arrived at their front porch. Kaede opened the door slowly and poked his head. He saw no one so he entered and proceeded to the stairs to his room but suddenly his mum called him down.  
  
"Kaede, your clothes are ready in your room. You're a good looking man and you should be good in your dress dear!" Mrs. Rukawa said urgently.  
  
Then Kaede noticed something in his surroundings. The place was so clean and he could see his reflection in the floor. Everything seemed so clean and well arranged. And the food, it smelled so damn good! That makes him want to go in the kitchen and eat. He also noticed that every time he looks at his dad he always gave him a grin. ***Is there something wrong in this house???????*** He thought asking himself. Then for a while he went up stairs and took a shower and got dressed.  
  
***What's with this people here.????*** He thought again as he stepped slowly down onto the stairs. Kaede could still smell the aroma of the food. His stomach was aching to death.  
  
"Kaede, come and sit here." Said a large voice.  
  
He glanced at him and saw his father in one of the sofa then he sat down. Mrs. Rukawa looks much alike like his son, Kaede except that Mr. Rukawa had eyeglasses. Then a figure of a woman appeared in the room. It was her mother. She was very beautiful. Kaede got his mother's eyes. His mother had hazel eyes and pale skin like him.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked, her eye twinkling like a star.  
  
"You look very beautiful with your dress honey!" Mr. Rukawa said sweetly as he looked at his wife.  
  
"Yeah..." said Kaede coldly not looking at his mum.  
  
Then Mrs. Rukawa sat on the couch beside Kaede and said, "Everything is ready!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***What is she excited about??? BAKAS!!!*** Kaede thought hoarsely.  
  
He got the pillow beside him and cuddled it and fell asleep. Not knowing that he was the topic of his parents.  
  
"Darling, you know what... Kaede's growing handsome. Like you. I can't imagine his reaction if he meets his fiancée." his mum said.  
  
"I know that Otaka. Now that he had grown matured he will meet his future wife. They really look good as a couple!" Mr. Rukawa said while holding Otaka's hands and kissing it.  
  
They talked and talked to each other about their son and the girl that he was about to marry. Until they realized that their visitors had not yet arrived. They both looked at each other confused. ***They were late!! What happened to them?!?!?!?!?!? Words running through their minds.  
  
Then the phone rang. RING! RING! RING! RING! Mrs. Rukawa got to her feet and picked it directly and said, "Hello, Rukawa's Residence! Kunbanwa!" The voice in the phone answered.  
  
"Oh. Hello! This is Mrs. Yoy. Is this Otaka?"  
  
"Well, yes! Ohhhhh! Kauro!!! Why didn't you come?!?!?! What happened?!?! Is there anything wrong?!?!?!" asked Otaka in a panicked way.  
  
"Calm down Otaka! We are very sorry for the inconvenience! We are here in the hospital right now. Jaede got a heart attack when we told her that she is going to be married." Kauro said with sympathy.  
  
They talked and talked and she hangs it up. He went to Kaede and woke him.  
  
"Huh.!!! Whadaaappeennn..." he mattered like a whisper.  
  
Kaede saw his father and mother faces like hell. Their faces looked like so worried that something has happened. Inspite of all he was still sleepy.  
  
"Mum. whaHAAAPPEeen.?" Kaede said between yawns.  
  
Mrs. Rukawa slapped his face and said, "Come on Kaede wake up!!! You need to go to the hospital right now!!"  
  
His mother slipped a note in his chest pocket.  
  
"But-"  
  
Before he could protest he was already dragged by his parents outside the house. They know that they can't easily make their son agree with it.  
  
***What's wrong with them?!?!*** He thought. He checked for his chest pocket to see what his mother slipped into it. Then he started to walk not knowing what hospital he is going to go. ***They said. a hospital.a hospital.? But why? *** Thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
And then he saw a small paper from his chest pocket. Rukawa saw handwriting. He recognized it because it's his mum. Rukawa saw "Gensing Hospital". ***May be this is it***.  
  
Then he stopped he stopped in the garage and glance at his bike. May be he should ride the bike or not but he decided to walk because he realized that the paper was letter. He just has to walk here to the hospital so he could have time to read the letter. So he started to walk again and read it. No problem because the hospital was just a block away from his house. By the time he arrives there the letter is finish.  
  
Dear Son Kaede, My dearest son has grown up now. Like a little rose that had already bloomed. I and your father had decided to let you be with your own.  
  
"Huh. what do they mean about this.??" ***Mother has a neat writing, but. about the letter. This is so confusing.*** He could already see the hospitals figure. So he ran fast as he could to reach it. And then he stopped and continued to read the letter. ***Where was I?***  
  
To be with your family. To have your own.  
  
***HUH?!?!?!?!?!?! MY FAMILYYY????? TO HAVE ONE?!?!?!?!?!?! Are they out of their minds!!!!!!!!!!*** He thought as he screamed his heart out.  
  
Rukawa could no longer afford to read the letter because he already knows where it was going. They mean of getting him married and may be that's why their home was so clean, well arrange the food and the visitors. Kaede gathered all his strength to continue to read the letter.  
  
I know it is very hard for you to accept it but you need to because our business had been bankrupt and we need money to regain it. Your grandfather had a legal testament stating all his wealth and mine that I didn't have will be yours if you are going to marry before your 17th birthday. That is the reason Kaede. I'm really sorry darling! I know this is such a big problem to you but I hope you can understand. You're our only hope darling. The girl you are about to marry is Ms. Jaede Yoy the daughter of Mr. Hirohiko Yoy and Mrs. Kauroyoshi Yoy. They came from a very wealthy family son. Jaede is a very simple girl. I know you'll like her. We agreed in it already. And you can't say "NO" to this matter because of what I've told you, you're our only hope. Thank you son!  
  
Love you always, Mum and Dad 


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Rukawa gave a heavy sigh. He had a problem to handle and he can't escape it. The only thing he can do is marry the girl or else.. the moment he arrived in the hospital a woman appeared in front of him walking slowly. Her face was like expecting someone. He quickly kept the letter in his pocket and just stood there coolly.  
  
The woman coming towards him was beautiful and sexy even though in she is in the age of 30's or something. ***NO!!! This can't be!! Is she the one?!?!?!?! NO WAY!!--***  
  
"Ohh. you must be Mr. Kaede Rukawa!! Yeah! You are Kaede! Come with me." Cut in the woman and snorted.  
  
***NO WAY!! THIS CANT BE!!*** He protested to himself. Not knowing that the woman was Jaede's mum.  
  
Before Rukawa could protest he was in the hospital facing a door. Then the woman said, "Ohh. you are so handsome! Your mother was right. By the way I'm Mrs. Yoy. My daughter is in that door, resting. If you wish to see her just go in. I know you'll like her." After saying that he fixed Rukawa's clothes and his black hair. He could not protest. ***Just let it be done... BAKA!!***  
  
  
  
He was wearing a black silk slack and his upper was dark blue polo showing his broad shoulders, fitting his entire body. His face still had those cold expressions towards people. Rukawa faced the door thinking not to go in and forget about it and go home or just go there and meet his future wife, Jaede.  
  
He opened the door didn't know what made him do that. Rukawa closed the door slowly not disturbing the patent. But his tic-tac shoes made a noise that made Jaede bent his head to see whose there.  
  
"Mum, is-is that you.?"  
  
rukawa's heart beat faster when he heard Jaede's small voice. ***DAMN! BAKEROO!!! Your fault Rukawa!! DO'AHO!! Look the girl has been awake because of your DAMN shoes! I hate this!!***  
  
Jaede yawn and bent over to see the person. She was expecting her mother but in front of her was a tall young man, about 6'1 with a black formal dress that fits his pale skin.  
  
She could not see the young mans face clearly because she was still sleepy. But he could see that the young man was very attractive and handsome even in the way it stands and look.  
  
"Who are you.?" she asked coldly and rubbed his eyes for a better look.  
  
Rukawa couldn't say a word. Even just a little word. He was about to say something but the words wont go out. He wanted to tell her that he is the- guy-that-his-going-to-be the man of his life. Silence reigned in the room. All they did was stared at each other with a confused faces.  
  
"Who are you.?" Jaede broke the silence between them. They were staring at each other for a minute.  
  
But still Rukawa couldn't answer. Jaede suddenly looked werary and erritated, and she made an impatient noise, "I said who you are?" Jaede's voice was fierced. The innocent look was now banished and turned into a rage.  
  
***Kaede!! SPEAK UP!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! SPEAK!! THINK!! *** Rage was running in his mind. ***Just say your name! That's all! He just asked for your name. do'aho!***  
  
"I'm. I'm. Kaed..Kaede Rukawa." He got his words and mattered. Her eye was still in him watching his entire body. But again silence filled the air.  
  
Jaede broke the silence and sighed heavily. "You must be the guy......." she said in a small voice like a whisper. Her face was full of disappointment. Jaede looked so awful when she said these words. Jaede lay down in bed and curled up.  
  
Rukawa sighed, crossed his elbows and leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes slowly but then Jaede spoke up. Her voice was just like a whisper but he could hear it.  
  
"Kaede.. the guy I'm going to be with in my life..." Jaede said softly. It stricken Rukawa deeply. He knows what she feels.  
  
Rukawa was besides her leaning on the wall facing her. He just nodded filled with frustration on his face. Then he slowly closed his eyes again. After that silence reign. again.  
  
*** I know how you feel..*** he thought, frustrations filled his mind. 


	3. Unhappy day

CHAPTER 3  
  
"UNHAPPY DAY"  
  
Rukawa stayed there for the night, still leaning at the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Then the door opened, the doctor came in and beside him was Jaede's mother. She spoke up and turned to Kaede who was sleeping.  
  
"Hi Keade!" Kaede opened his eyes.  
  
"She's still sleeping." interrupted the doctor.  
  
"I'm awake doc." she answered.  
  
"Oh.. did you get enough sleep?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I don't think so... with out the." her voice faded.  
  
Rukawa was looking at her. Jaede was cuddling the pillow besides her hiding her weary face.  
  
"Uhhm. Jaede, don't stress yourself. I don't wanna see you again like that again." the doctor smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back. The doctor was her doc. When she was just a little girl. Since her birth, Doctor Yuri was there with her. Jaede was a sickly girl. Whenever she needs medication her family brings her to Doctor Yuri Iyoko for healing.  
  
"Doctor, you were wrong when you said I was stressed out. Asked mum what really happened.. after hearing those words." Jaede said slowly her voice was weary and fading.  
  
Rukawa bent his head down because he knew what she was saying; it's about her getting married to him. He closed his eyes again while his ears were very open.  
  
"Uhm. Jaede. Doctor Yuri said you can go home. Isn't that good news!!" Mrs. Yoy said walking towards Jaede and quickly changing the topic.  
  
"Yeah! That's right Jaede! You just have to drink this medicines 3 times a day." The doctor said and gave the medicine to Mrs. Yoy. Rukawa was still very still.  
  
"Jaede, you go change your clothes now. I'll just pack our things. I'll be finish in a minute." Mrs. Yoy said turning to Jaede who was still in bed.  
  
Jaede got to her feet and went to Rukawa.  
  
"EEEHHEMM!!!" He covered her mouth and purposely coughed.  
  
Kaede noticed it and opened his eyes. There stood Jaede in front of him with hands in her waist and looking like a pissed of girl.  
  
"Will you get out of here? I;m going to change my clothes. if you mind." she said sarcastically. She stared at him with full of guts. Nobody could stare at him like that except Sakuragi his enemy.  
  
He stared back at her fiercely as if telling her that he was pissed off then he went out of the room.  
  
***GOOOOODDD FOR HIM!!!!!!*** She thought evilly and laughed at what she did.  
  
Jaede's mother looked at her straight in the eyes but then she shoves it away. After changing clothes she helped her mother in packing the things.  
  
***************JAEDE************KAEDE************JAEDE**************  
  
After packing the things Mrs. Yoy, Jaede and Kaede shifted out of the hospital. They got in the car. Jaede and Kaede were in the backseat while Jaede's mum was the one driving. They dropped him in the front of their house. It was still dark. It was 4:00 a.m in the morning but the sky was still dark. Both of them were cold at each other that didn't even bother to say goodbye. Kaede closed the door slowly glancing at Jaede who was playing with her fingers.  
  
"GOODBYE KAEDE!!" said Kauroyoshi happily. Kaede nodded for respect.  
  
Kaede was about to enter his house when a woman's voice called out.  
  
"WAAAITT!!!" Mrs. Yoy shrieked. Kaede turned at the car.  
  
"Come here boy." So Rukawa went to her.  
  
"jaede forgot to give you something." Rukawa turned to her who was very confused.  
  
"Get your butt here Jaede! Or else we won't go until you kiss Kaede here goodbye."  
  
Kaede and Jaede both exchanged glances. Both confused. Then Jaede slammed the car's door and got out. She can't escape this dilemma. She just gave him an aggravated look and marched towards him. Rukawa was stunned. He can't even move.  
  
Jaede reached for his right cheek and she brushed her face to those cheeks of him. It was smooth. They felt the electricity running to their bones. She had never felt that way before. Yeah, she had kissed so many guys but she never felt like that in her whole life. She felt the electricity running through her body attracting like positive and negative. In small word she felt a small sensation even that was just a bare kiss. ***What was I thinking!!!!***  
  
After that she felt very embarrassed to herself. She didn't even dare to look at him.  
  
When she turned to her mother she was already in the car ready to go home. She quickly got herself in the car and sat their quietly but deep inside her she want to cry for the disappointment and embarrassment. Her mother gave Rukawa a last look and smiled and at him and drove the car.  
  
Rukawa was still there standing slightly shocked at what happened. Then after freshing himself he got to his senses and went in the house. He saw his mother still awake in the cold of night maybe waiting for good news. He kissed her without saying a word. Her mother was about to say something but he cut in.  
  
"Don't ask me what happened.." he said in a very cold voice. After that he went upstairs to his room.  
  
Otako could understand his son after all what's happening in his life. She knew it was hard for him. He cant quickly cope up with the things that happened to him. The night went dreadfully and half smoothly with the two family, the Yoy and the Rukawa family. 


	4. Meeting again

Chapter 4  
  
"Meeting again"  
  
The sun was shining brightly and the breeze of the morning air filled Jaede's room. She was sleeping cozily in her bed like a little baby when the alarm clock rang.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
WAKE UP, WAKE UP JAEDE!!! Said the electronic pokemon.  
  
"ARGH. FUCK!!!" she whispered angrily.  
  
She got out of bed and stretched her long legs. Jaede was still very sleepy. She went in the bathroom, brushes her teeth and took a shower. It's been days now since she met Kaede. Her mother told her to stop studying because her school is so far. She went schooling on Japans most expensive school and all for girls. Her mother told her that she's going to transfer to another school. She just can't argue with it because she wants her family to be happy before she sets apart. All she wanted in her life was to be happy but she isn't. For the sake of her family she will do it no matter what.  
  
After taking a shower she went down and found her mum and dad sitting in the living room.  
  
"Good morning honey! Did you had a good sleep?' Mrs. Yoy asked in a very sweet voice. Jaede just snorted. She was about to go to the kitchen and get some food coz her tummy really aches when her father called her out.  
  
"Jaede." Jaede went to the living room.  
  
"Come and sit here. We have something to talk about." Said her father huskily.  
  
She sat in the empty chair next to her mother and crossed her arms and legs while her eyes are rolling.  
  
"Remember what we've told you before, about transferring to another school? Well, we've chosen one and it's very beautiful and its near our home." Her mother said.  
  
"And that's where I met your mother and I've graduated there!" Her father added proudly.  
  
Jaede's father had a very wealthy family but they were trained by there parents well. They were responsible at a very young age. And did not boast there way of life.  
  
"This afternoon darling, you will start this afternoon."  
  
"What's my school?" she asked with out hesitation.  
  
"Shohoku-high"  
  
She just nodded for response for she knew she would not win if she argues. Everything changed in her life after knowing about her sickness. She got to her feet and went straight in the kitchen but then her mother spoke,  
  
"And honey, everything is ready your uniform, shoes, bag and books. Everything!" her mother added happily.  
  
Jaede was about to go in the kitchen but her mother called her out again. She faced her and said in a very cold voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot to tell you. I think your grandpapa is still working in that school. Am I right Darling?" Mr. Yoy nodded.  
  
"And what's his job?" she asked with full of interest. She had never seen her grandpapa in her mother's side and she's interested in seeing them.  
  
Jaede just nodded. She was very excited about her grandpapa. Then she walk back again in the living room and said,  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Mitsoyoshi, dear. Don't forget his name when you meet him. I don't want him to tell something about me." Her mother reminded her in a very serious way. Jaede's mother ran away from home because of her father. Mitsoyoshi doesn't want her daughter to be marrying Mr. Yoy because he doesn't like his family but I think everything's change since then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jaede looked ready for school. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and set off to school. Jaede's new uniform really fits her well. Her hair wasn't bad anymore because it shines when being hit by sunrays and it's long and black. She doesn't look pale anymore even though her skin looks pale.  
  
She was taking a bike while listening to her cd player, playing "Standing at the edge of the earth and the next song playing was "I'll be". This two was her favorite song.  
  
"I'll be standing at the edge of the earth. lalalalalalalalalalalalala.lalalaaa. lalaaa." she sang as she rode her bike. She cycled it as fast as she could then she saw a figure of a bike opposite to her.  
  
Jaede saw a right turn in the way to the school. The bike apposite to her was coming towards her like the man driving it was out of his mind. She wheeled the bike to the right but it was very difficult.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKkkkkkkkk!!!!!!"  
  
As she wheeled it the man with the bike apposite to her crashed her and SSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! The two of them knocked hardly in the ground.  
  
They were both unconscious for a second and got to their feet. He quickly attacked the guy who crashed at her who was still very drowsy. She punched the guy on the chest who was inch taller than her. He didn't saw his face because she was so angry. She didn't even bother to look at his face. Until her mind got on the present situation and saw the guy who he was punching in the chest was none other than KAEDE RUKAWA, her husband-to-be.  
  
Jaede was shocked when she looked at him. Kaede just stared at her and didn't even feel the hit Jaede gave her. She was stunned in a few seconds and got to herself.  
  
"NO!! NO!! NO!! This cant be." Jaede said in a very frustrated voice. Rukawa didn't answer. He was confused. She backed off and got her bike but before she could do that Rukawa spoke up in a low voice but Jaede heard it.  
  
"Baka. you weren't careful."  
  
Then after hearing this she let the bike fall off the ground and turned to him with full of disappointment.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hr eyes went big and you can really see that she's pissed off.  
  
"I said. B A K A. you weren't careful." Rukawa said coolly and smoothly, saying every word with such coldness.  
  
"................" She lowered her head down. Every bit of her body wants the guy in front of him dead right now is DEAD! But that wuld be impossible. She was really mad at this guy. Rukawa was standing coolly in front of her teasing her to do something to him. Jaede's poise was ruined because of him. He made her angry. They were silence and then Rukawa spoke up.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at me like that.?' he asked in a very cold voice and crossed his arms and stared at her again. She looks so stressed out. Looks so funny. They both looked funny.  
  
This time Jaede couldn't hold her anger anymore. There was something inside her that made her hand flown right at Rukawa's face and SSSPPAAAKKK!!!!! Jaede's hand landed on Rukawa's pale face. She didn't know what made her do that but maybe because of her anger or maybe because she hated the guy at the beginning.  
  
Rukawa didn't even say anything then turned his face to Jaede. Now he was really mad. He gave her a fierce look and Jaede gave her back what he deserves. Then Rukawa realized what Jaede meant when she said no because she was the one he was going to marry. He recognized her by her hazel eyes  
  
***Her beautiful hazel eyes...... DO'AHO!!!! You can't be thinking like that!!***  
  
He was really mad. First time in his life he was slapped by a girl he didn't like or like at all. No one ever slapped him, no girl had ever done that to her.  
  
Jaede broke the silence between them. She got to her feet and fixed herself then she heard a loud metal noise at her back. She turned to see what it is and saw her broken bike. It was o.k but almost. It still looks o.k but the parts are all wrecked so it's useless. Jaede also saw Rukawa's bike and it's also broken just like hers. She looked at the 2 bikes with ears red as rose and turned to Rukawa whose face was red as blood. He looked so mad. His eyes were fierce as an eagle's eye. But it didn't made Jaede back off. They were both in great raged. They stared fiercely at each other in the hot sun of afternoon. Then the silence broke as Jaede spoke.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!! I HATE YOUUU!!!!!" Jaede shouted at him with disgust and hit him with her knuckle in Rukawa's stomach. But Kaede didn't feel it.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this!!! And my parents will know about this!!!" Jaede said again pointing her index finger at Kaede. She backed off, picked her bag and her wrecked cd player. Her favorite cd player was wrecked. She liked it so much because it was given to her by her Uncle who was dead now. She threw it at in front of Rukawa.  
  
"And. you'll pay for that too!!!" she said while pointing at it. Rukawa was just silent.  
  
"Remember this Kaede. or maybe. its better to hear. RUKAWA-KUN." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I-HATE-YOUUUU!!!! For becoming my fiancée!!!!!!" She added. Every words she said strucked Kaede's pride because he had never been humiliated in his whole life. He wasn't humiliated by words but by action. And he had never been hit nor slapped and it really hits his ego.  
  
***Oh.I hate you too!!!!!! Who says I like you!!!! If you were just a boy you would be dead by now. DO'AHO!!!***  
  
He just broke her bike and also his own bike because he's not used to hitting and kicking girls. He's just used to do that on boys. Rukawa respects them so much even if it gets to his nerve.  
  
After that Jaede walked out. She feels so good because she had expressed her thoughts. She'll just walk to school and think that nothing happened. Jaede just felt so good because she won the fight and there's something inside her felt something that is tingling because she thought that she was the only girl who did that to her and that's right.  
  
***BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I WON!!!! He's still not my husband but I defeated him!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!....... What am I thinking!!! He will NEVER BE MY HUSBAND!!!! NEVEEEERR!!!!*** She thought as she walked in the street.  
  
Rukawa was left there with the 2 bikes and Jaede's cd player. He picked it up. He realized that they have the same player. After that he put it in his bag and also walked to school. He just left the bikes. All wrecked.  
  
Jaede was happy because of wqhat happened but half sad because she had just lost her favorite bike give to her by her uncle and her dc player which she bought by her own money. Rukawa here had all the bad luck in the world. He was very pissed off and still very mad of what happened. He has to pay with everything. The twqo mates just walked to school because there bike was broken coz of the own DOING! 


	5. First dayRUINED!

Chapter 5  
  
"First day-RUINED!"  
  
"Oh my GOD! I'm very late!!!" she said as she ran in the hall.  
  
"Where is that DAMN SECTION!!!!" she murmured angrily.  
  
She ran fast while making glances at the plaque cards where the sections are written. Then she saw it at the end of the hall. It reads, SECTION 10. She ran again but this time Jaede doubled her speed.  
  
Jaede arrived in front of the door.  
  
"hu.hu.hu.hu." she gasped for breath. Her heart was beating fast. Jaede got her posture back and stood straight facing the door.  
  
***Oh my GOD!!! My first start of school. I'm wrecked!!!*** She thought disgustedly.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked 3 times. The door opened for her and in front of her stood a bald man with little chinky eyes. He reminds her of her uncle in states. Then the bald man spoke up.  
  
"What do you want dear?" then she saw her I.D hanging and realized who she was.  
  
The girl standing in front of her was very beautiful. She had silky jet- black hair that shines whenever hit by the sunrays. And her nose, it is so perfect just like Egyptian nose. It's slender and soft to sniffle. Her cheeks were pale as gray and also her skin, paler as ever. Her eyes, it reminds him of someone. who he hate so much because of laziness.  
  
"You must be Ms. Yoy. Please. Do come in." he said with a very gentle voice and led her in the room.  
  
She went inside and saw her classmate's faces staring at her like she's a star. The room was filled with silence.  
  
"Uhm. class, this is Ms. Yoy, she's your new classmate." He glanced at her. "By the way I'm sensei Izakagi Kumuno. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Kumuno added while he held his hand in front.  
  
Jaede stood there with his feet shaking. ***Don't embarrass yourself Jaede!!!! Speak!!***  
  
"Uhm. uhm." she stammered  
  
"Uhm. I'm Jaede Yoy. I'm from Woman of Japan University High School" her voice was chilled.  
  
When they knew that she's from Japan University they were buzzing like bees. Because it's an exclusive school for girls and only rich people can be enrolled in there. Then a guy in front of her stood up and said, "Hey, Ms. Yoy, you're so tall. what's your height?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow for a sign of irritation and said, "5'7 and half." Her voice was cold.  
  
"Wow! That is so tall for a girl! The guy said in appreciation.  
  
"Do you have a problem wit that?" she asked coldly again.  
  
"Huh. N-no." he answered back and stammered.  
  
Mr. Kumuno quickly spoke up because he knew that a fight would start if he didn't make a move.  
  
"O.K class, please welcome Ms. Yoy in this section." He said and turned to ms. Yoy.  
  
"You can sit in that vacant seat there." He pointed.  
  
"At the right side where one of OUR STUDENT IS SLEEPING!!!" Mr. Kumuno said in between shouts pointing someone.  
  
Jaede saw what he meant. She saw a familiar sleeping guy in front of her and set off to her seat.  
  
*** He really looks familiar. I knew I saw him somewhere. where? Oh. stop thinking about it!!! Hehehehe.***  
  
She sat quietly in her seat. All the girls in the room went mad at Jaede because she was seated next to the heartthrob of the campus. She was very silent sitting in the chair thinking about his grandfather. She had never seen him she's eager to meet him. Until she fell asleep.  
  
The bell rang and everyone in the room went out side. The only person left was Jaede and the boy next to her. Both were sleeping quietly in their table where the bell rang again.  
  
RING RING RING (simultaneously)  
  
Jaede woke up first but the guy was still sleeping. She looked at him quite curious. She had this strange feeling that she already met the guy. But she just couldn't tell where.  
  
As she drew near the window she felt the sprinkle of water in her face. It was raining outside. She felt suddenly cold and embraced herself. She felt the heavy rain in her face pouring on her. Jaede felt the sadness.  
  
***I hate RAINS...***  
  
"Why do I have to go away..." She said softly as the wind blew her words. She felt cold again and close the window.  
  
"EHEM!" said a cold voice at her back.  
  
The voice made her jump and turned to the voice where it came. Then suddenly he face turned red as a rotten tomato. She glanced at the place where the guy was sleeping but he wasn't there.  
  
***NO! THIS CANT BE!!!! EVEN HERE!!!*** She protested.  
  
"What are you doing 'er?" Jaede asked coldly with a face pale as Rukawa. Her eyebrows lifted in the air eyeing Rukawa fiercely.  
  
Rukawa was still. His hands on his pocket and looking coldly at Jaede and spoke up.  
  
"I should be the one asking you." Rukawa told her coolly.  
  
"This is my room!" Jaede protested.  
  
"So I can do whatever I want!" She added.  
  
Rukawa smirked as if teasing her. Then she asl smirked and said, "I don't wanna ruin my day! I'm outta 'ere" and turned back but Rukawa spoke.  
  
"Your day is already ruined. I can see it in your face.." And smirked again.  
  
She couldn't resist the way he talks and insulted her so much. She turned back and shouted at him fiercely that every bit of posture she have had been ruined.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! I HATE YOUUU!!!!!!!!!" she sniffed and said, "Y OU SMELL LIKE-LIKE A.. ROTTEN TOMATO!!!" even if she knew that he really smells good.  
  
***Axe.hm.you smell sooo GOOD. OH!!!! SHUT UPP!!***  
  
After saying this she went to her table and got her bag and marched out of the room leaving Rukawa alone who was still very cold as usual. 


End file.
